Mirage
Mirage is the ninth case of Criminal Case, being the eighth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-fifth case overall. It takes place in North Africa as the second case of the region. Plot After seeing the flare from the middle of the desert in Algeria, chief Alvarez commands Vincent to land the private plane. Kassim and the player trudge through the desert and meet caravan leader Jakobo Mokrani, begging them to assist his caravan, saying that they needed food and water. After Kassim whole-heartedly agrees to walk back to the plane to gather food, a sandstorm hit, forcing Kassim and the player to stay in the plane for a few minutes. They gasp, and Kassim quickly picks up the food and runs to the caravan to see if everthing was alright, discovering the strangled body of Mokrani over the fire. They go onto investigating, suspecting the second-in-command Hakim Ndiritu, victim's wife Leilani Mokrani, and runaway teenager Jess Maryland. After investigating, Vincent runs towards the duo, panic-stricken, saying that the nomads shot down a helicopter. Kassim and the player rush to the helicopter crash, discovering the barely-living bodies of the helicopter pilots and a bunch of supplies that were supposed to be delivered to Antarctica after an expedition went wrong. They question nearby nomadic woman Eisha Mussan about the nomads shooting down the helicopter, which she responds by talking about a figure, who they called themselves The Wraith, who handed them a mortar and requested to shoot down a helicopter with snowy mountains on it. In return, the nomadic camp will be provided food and water that will suffice them for weeks. The camp was divided, caravan leader Jakobo strongly against the idea of possible murder. Since Jakobo's murder spread throughout the caravan, the nomads who were for shooting down the helicopter for the Wraith went out with the Wraith's plan and shot down the helicopter. After Kassim agrees that they'll have to solve the caravan leader's murder first, they continue to investigate before Hakim ran towards the duo, saying that there's another sandstorm coming towards the area. After the sandstorm, Kassim and the player continue investigating, incriminating Vincent as the murderer. Kassim and the player confronted Vincent in the plane's cockpit, starting to pressure him with evidence. Vincent kept denying it until Kassim brought up Jakobo's family, which Vincent broke into a fit, saying that he ruined his family first. He sighed and explained to the duo that Jess was his estranged daughter, who ran away after his divorce with Jess' mother. Ever since she ran away to an unknown location, he took up piloting lessons to fly across the world to find his daughter. When landing in Algeria, Vincent strayed off from the group as the duo talked to Jakobo, discovering Jess's teddy bear. Outraged that the nomads were providing Jess shelter and sustenance, he waited until the duo walked away before confronting Jakobo about her daughter. Jakobo laughed, saying that he plans on her being one of her many wives, even confessing that he was going to impregnate her tonight. As they argued, the sandstorm suddenly hit. After Jakobo was blinded by the dust in his eyes, Vincent took some nearby rope and strangled Jakobo, pushing him into the fire after he lost oxygen. He then attempted to hide the rope in the helicopter crash. Judge Moreau sentenced the pilot to 30 years in prison. Afterwards, they get a call from Endar, saying that he's planning on killing Father Akiambo next time they meet. They quickly run to the plane and meet with Chief Alvarez, reminding the player that Endar is hot-headed, and constantly is angry about something. He trashed his office and stormed off to the nomadic camp to steal the mortar. After discovering from Hakim that the coroner destroyed the tent with the mortar and went to the helicopter crash to see if he can salvage the parts of the helicopter. After discovering him, the player and Kassim calms his down. They hear his dilemma, saying that Dragon Eye went to Russia and beheaded his parents due to not abiding to the laws of the Heavenly Order, severing the ties between him and his brother. Now that he knows who it is, he plans on finishing him off himself, gripping the neck of a bottle in hand. Kassim took the bottle away from the drunk coroner and pat his back, returning him back to the plane. Xiang requests the player to come with him to visit Vincent per request. They see Vincent in his cell and he asks if the team could convince Jess to go back to United Kingdom and live with his ex-wife. He solely cares for her and wants the best of her, and it's the least the duo could do. A caring Xiang nods and leaves with the player to speak to Jess. Jess tries to run away from the two, but after recovering a locket of her, Vincent and her mother, she reluctantly agrees and leaves. After Xiang realizes that she might not even go back to United Kingdom, he sighs and hopes he make it home. With the problem in Algeria resolve, the team boards the plane and head to Casablanca to meet with the lead with Tareq. Summary Victim * Jakobo Mokrani (strangled and slumped over the fire) Murder Weapon * Rope Killer * Vincent Strauss Suspects Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect eats maafe * This suspect has navigation skills Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect eats maafe * This suspect has navigation skills Appearance * This suspect wears a ring Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect has navigation skills Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect eats maafe * This suspect has navigation skills Appearance * This suspect wears a ring Profile * This suspect has hay fever * This suspect eats maafe * This suspect has navigation skills Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has hay fever. *The killer has maafe. *The killer has navigation skills. *The killer wears a ring. *The killer weighs more than 150 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Nomadic Camp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Saddle, Box of Candles; Victim Identified: Jakobo Mokrani) * Examine Saddle. (Result: H NDIRITU; New Suspect: Hakim Ndiritu) * Speak to Hakim about the murder. * Examine Box of Candles. (Result: Melted Candle; New Suspect: Leilani Mokrani) * Talk to Leilani about her husband's murder. (New Crime Scene: Dusty Cave) * Investigate Dusty Cave. (Clues: Duffel Bag, Firewood) * Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Phone; New Suspect: Jess Maryland) * Ask Jess if she knew the victim. * Examine Firewood. (Result: Cough Medicine) * Analyze Cough Medicine. (6:00:00; Result: The killer has hay fever.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats maafe.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to Vincent about the helicopter crash. (Result: Vincent has hay fever; New Crime Scene: Helicopter Crash) * Investigate Helicopter Crash. (Clues: Pilot's Bodies, Knotted Rope, Rosary) * Examine Knotted Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Rosary. (Result: Woman's Face) * Examine Woman's Face. (New Suspect: Eisha Mussan) * Ask Eisha why the nomads shot down the helicopter. (Result: Eisha has hay fever and eats maafe) * Analyze Skin Cells. (6:00:00; Murder Weapon Identified: Rope; Result: The killer has navigation skills; New Crime Scene: Sleeping Beds) * Investigate Sleeping Beds. (Clues: Family Photo, Brown Backpack, Glove) * Examine Family Photo. (Result: Jess's Scratched Father) * Speak to Jess about scratching her father out of a photo. (Result: Jess has hay fever and has navigation skills) * Examine Brown Backpack. (Result: Magazine) * Talk to Hakim about having forbidden weapons. (Result: Hakim has navigation skills) * Examine Glove. (Result: Make-Up) * See why the victim slapped Leilani. (Result: Leilani has hay fever and eats maafe) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate Supply Crates. (Clues: Broken Radio, Makeshift Bomb, Fake Hand) * Examine Broken Radio. (Result: Frequency) * Analyze Frequency. (3:00:00; Result: Vincent's Distraction) * Speak to Vincent about distracting the pilots. (Result: Vincent eats maafe and has hay fever) * Examine Makeshift Bomb. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Hakim's Fingerprints) * Speak to Hakim about being a radical extremist. (Result: Hakim eats maafe and has hay fever) * Examine Fake Hand. (Result: Threat) * Speak to Eisha about attempting to scare the victim. (Result: Leilani has navigation skills, Eisha has navigation skills) * Investigate Maroon Tents. (Clues: Tribal Stick, Compass) * Examine Tribal Stick. (Result: Missing Rope) * Examine Compass. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Tribal Stick (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a ring) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer weighs more than 150 pounds) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on 'In the Name of the Father' (2/5). In the Name of the Father (2/5) * Speak to Aiko about where Endar went. * Investigate Nomadic Camp. (Clues: Collapsed Tent) * Examine Collapsed Tent. (Result: Fiber) * Examine Fiber. (Result: Endar's Shirt Fiber) * Talk to Hakim about Endar destroying his tent. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Helicopter Crash. (Clues: Mortar) * Calm Endar down. (Reward: Turban) * See what Vincent wants. * Investigate Dusty Cave. (Clues: Duffel Bag) * Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Jess' Locket) * Return the locket to Jess. (Reward: 20,000) * Move on to a new case now!